


Kylo Ren gets trapped and wants his mom.

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia uses the Force, Other, Trapped, ben solo returns, chewie calls ben cub, hux hurts kylo, kylo gets trapped, kylo has a panic attack, kylo wants his mom, mama leia to the rescue, uncle chewie to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: the title should be good enough, but Kylo gets trapped under a rock and wants his mom
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Kylo Ren gets trapped and wants his mom.

Kylo jolted awake, dust filling his lungs and eyes, he felt numb from his waist down. He grunted, struggling to lift himself and turn, eyes widening as he saw a pile of large rocks trapping his lower half.

He couldn’t feel his legs.

He growled, reaching for his waist, heart-stopping as the cold metal of his saber was missing from his waist.his breath tightened as he looked down at his waist, His lightsaber was gone. he heard laughter echoing across the cave, his head whipped up, glaring at the source of the laughter.

Hux stood a few feet in front of him, holding Kylo’s lightsaber and smirking at him. his cold victorious eyes glaring down at him.

“it seems commander Ren” he chuckled, walking towards kylo and kneeling, gripping his chin painfully and tilting his head up “that I have the high ground”

He stood, walking around Kylo’s body, stopping at his legs. “and now, I will be the power of the first order”

He ignited the saber, Kylos eyes widened, and he struggled to pull away, yelping in pain as the rocks shifted to press against his legs more.

He screamed as the blade pierced his left leg, the pressure of the force snapping….but Hux wasn’t pushed back like Kylo tried to do.

What? Kylo glanced at his hand, clenching and unclenching it, why couldn’t-FUCK

Hux let out a cackle, ripping out the saber and plunging into his other thigh. “I’m sorry supreme leader, commander ren went missing in action, we were unable to find commander ren after the ‘ _collapse_ ’ of the cave, we could only find his broken mask and his lightsaber!”

Hux stabbed into his shoulder, grinning maliciously as Kylo screamed in pain. tears finally trailing down his face, leaving tracks as they dripped down his cheeks.

“good luck getting out of this, **Ben** ” he hooked the saber to his belt, kicking Kylo’s shoulder as he passed him. Kylo hissed in pain lashing out with his good arm at Hux, trying to summon his saber, to no avail.

Why weren’t his powers working? Why couldn’t he use the force!?!

“that collar of yours is just the perfect place for a brain stimulator, isn’t it~?” Kylo’s arm dropped, Hux had placed a device to prevent his brain from connecting to the force?!

“goodbye, commander!” Hux’s shadow disappeared the sound of troopers marching away with him.

Kylo turned back, arm stretching out to the rocks covering the lower half of his body.

Nothing, not even a sputter.

Was he going to die here?!

He didn’t want to die here!!!

Why couldn’t he breathe!

He pushed on his arms, trying to force himself out of the rocks but his arms refused to work, his shoulder burning.

He sobbed, collapsing to the floor, clenching his teeth as his tears turned the dirt below him into mud.

‘ _mom_ ’ he wanted his mom, she always made everything better ‘ _Mom_ ’

He was going to die without seeing her one last time

Fuck he deserved to die, after all he’s done, he didn’t deserve to see her one last time.

He didn’t deserve to see her after he killed dad.

But God did he want to.

‘ _Mom_ ’

He inhaled the best he could, letting out a wrenching scream, but it faded into a broken sob.

“mom” he cried, turning slightly and scratching his chest as if he was trying to rip open his chest so his lungs could get air.

“Mom!”

A loud roar came from the cave’s mouth

//cub!!!!//

Uncle chewie, Kylo looked up, a sob breaking through his lips as the large furry beast ran towards him, worried rumbles spilling from his mouth.

“chewie” Ky-Ben whimpered, reaching up to his uncle, the Wookie dropped to his knees, grabbing his smaller gloved hand and looking from him to the rocks.

//its gonna be okay cub just breath with me//

Ben sobbed, clutching onto the large wookies hand.

“h-help me” he cried, voice wavering as his body started to shut down to stop the pain.

//cub!// chewie roared, reaching out and rubbing his back //stay awake!!//

“Ben!!” his eyes snapped open, and he let out a gut-wrenching sob, there she was, his mom.

“Mom!” he felt like he was 5 years old again, sitting up in his bed, crying for his mother to save him from the monster in the closet

“hey baby” she whispered, kneeling next to him and cupping his face “im here, im right here!”

“mama” the word just slipped out, making Leia tear up but she forced them down, her son needed her “mama I can’t move”

“I know, I know baby, but im going to get you out, but I need to you follow uncle chewies breathing okay, I need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?” Ben sniffed, nodding his head slightly.

//alright cub, in…out…in…out//

As Ben focused on Chewie, Leia stood, breathing in deeply as she extended her hand towards the rocks. She closed her eyes

in

_‘be with me’_

Out

‘ _be with me’_

In

‘ _be with me’_

Out

‘ _help me save my son’_

She opened her eyes, smiling slightly as rocks floated around her, she looked down, glaring at a larger rock still pinned her son to the ground.

Her finger twitched, the rock soaring to the cave’s wall. She gently set the rocks down, away from Ben and chewie.

“aright that’s-Ben! What happened!?!” Leia dropped to her knees, hands hovering over the cauterized stab wounds on his thighs and shoulder.

“Hux” he sniffed, letting chewie pick him up and cradle him to his chest. “he used my saber against me”

“oh my baby” she cried, cupping his cheek, lips perking into a smile as he leaned into her hand “let’s get you out of here”

“yeah” he gave a watery smile, “let’s go home”

As chewie carried Ben out of the cave, only one thought came to Leia’s mind.

_‘my son has returned’_

_–the end–_

_this was my first and is probably going to be my only kylo ren fic! hope ya’ll liked it!_


End file.
